


Fascination

by flowerofsin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishida in Szayel's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

Dizziness overtaking him, Ishida groaned at the churning in his gut as he approached wakefulness. His vision blurred, he tried to squint at a light being shined into each of his eyes as his lids were lifted in turn. The hand lifted away as Ishida turned his head groggily. His senses returning to him, Uryuu startled as he realized that he couldn't move his hands from his sides. It dawned on him that he was on a flat surface that was thinly cushioned, his body held fast by encircling bonds on his wrists, legs, and torso. Horrified, he still struggled though he knew that this would be a fruitless effort. Looking around the room only added to his horror as he realized that he was in some sort of lab. Though the surroundings were slightly blurred from his lack of glasses, Uryuu could make out equipment on various tables and unidentifiable substances in jars along a nearby wall.

His roving eyes fixed on a figure dressed in white leaning over a nearby counter, a gloved hand jotting notes onto a journal, pink hair partly obscuring the man's face. The arrancar turned to regard him, a smile slowly spreading over his face. "I see you're fully awake now, Quincy."

Ishida eyed Szayel warily as he glided toward him, the figure gaining in clarity the nearer he approached. "What happened? Why am I here?"

The arrancar canted his head as he gazed down at him, that faint smile still in place. "The 'why' should be obvious, shouldn't it? I'm not quite finished with you yet. You are the last of your kind and there are so many things that I have yet to learn about you." Szayel's gaze turned amused as he noted how his words caused the teen to jerk against his bindings. "That's quite useless, you know," Szayel stated. "Struggling, that is."

Ishida watched the arrancar return to the nearby counter, his back to him as he continued to speak, hands moving to grasp at objects concealed from Uryuu's view. "I must tell you how excited I am to have you here, Quincy." Uryuu's eyes widened as Szayel turned slightly as he raised his arms, causing him to catch sight of a needle piercing an upturned bottle of amber liquid, the fluid siphoned out into the waiting reservoir. "To be able to capture you alive was more than I'd hoped." Ishida watched as the man set the bottle down onto the countertop, the hand returning to tap at the syringe before the plunger was pressed upwards. A small amount of amber liquid arced from the tip, glinting in the overhead light as the espada turned toward him.

Szayel smirked at the way the sight of him approaching with the syringe made the teen struggle in earnest, instinct overruling reason. He paused before the examination table, placing a gloved hand on the teen's heaving chest. He slid the hand upward to free the clothing around Uryuu's neck.

"I can almost smell the fear on you," the arrancar told him in a low voice as he stroked the skin of his throat with a gloved hand. "I guess you're no different than most humans in that."

The hand on Ishida's neck moved to grasp his chin, turning his head firmly to one side. Uryuu struggled in vain against the espada's vise-like grip. He could feel the brush of long hair against his skin as the arrancar loomed close. Szayel's breath warmed his ear as he spoke into it. "Don't worry. You'll be of use to me for quite a long time." Ishida felt the prick of the needle against his neck, the pain of it increasing as it slid forward, the contents emptying into his bloodstream. "I'll take my time with you, Quincy." Szayel murmured.

His vision blurring as his head began to spin, Ishida blinked his eyes languidly, his limbs feeling light. Distantly, he felt a hand trail across his chest. Distantly he heard a voice full of eagerness wonder aloud about where to start.

End


End file.
